


My Forever

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Forever True [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n is staying with Jensen while she works on the show. An unmated omega and an unmated alpha staying in the same apartment is asking for trouble, even if y/n is on suppressants that completely hide her true nature.~~~~~~~~~“Hey, you get the changes to Monday’s schedule?” he asked, not looking up from the pot of coffee he was making.You nodded. “Yeah, I’m shooting with Jared. All the stuff with you got pulled.”“Yeah, uh…I'm…huh.” He looked a bit uncomfortable as he looked up and bit his lip. “I’m in pre-rut. It’s early for some reason. Haven’t been off-cycle since I was still on Days, but something…” He shook his head. “Anyway, I’m going to lock myself in my room for a few days. No work for me.”“You want me to get out of here? I mean, I can’t imagine you want some coworker you barely know to…to be witness to…you know, to that.” You felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of being around an alpha in rut, a bit guilty that your presence might have triggered an early rut in him.“Nah, it’ll be okay. Like I said, I’m just gonna hole up in my room with some water and a box of protein bars and I’ll hit the gym while you’re at work to get the aggression out. I’m sure it’s fine.”





	My Forever

**Warnings**: A/B/O dynamics, **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!! **unprotected sex, knotting sex,truemates

_Wanna enhance your fanfic experience? Get Jensen’s hydrosol from [@scentsfromthebunker](https://tmblr.co/mF5e4kRNNSBHQOyI0dZE0-Q)_

* * *

It wasn’t ideal. You knew that an unmated omega living with an unmated alpha was asking for trouble, but you also knew that you couldn’t stay in the fleabag motel the studio put you up in and you certainly couldn’t afford your own apartment. Jensen was nice enough to offer you his pull-out couch and you were not going to turn that down. You were on suppressants, anyway, and used special body wash to hide your scent. For all intents and purposes, you were a beta, and that’s how it was going to stay. Besides, you were only going to be Jensen’s roommate for a month while you worked as this half-season’s villain, then you would go back home and never see him again, probably. It wasn’t a big deal.

Except, of course, that Jensen Ackles was the sexiest man you’d ever laid eyes on, alpha or otherwise, and his scent was intoxicating and absolutely blanketed the apartment. There wasn’t a single place to get relief aside from the little balcony outside of the kitchen. So, of course, that’s where you spent most of your time, even though November in Vancouver was cold as fuck. He often came home from shooting to find you wrapped in blankets and hoodies, just looking at your phone and breathing in the crisp air.

“You really like that balcony, don't’cha?” he asked at the beginning of the second week of you staying with him, as you entered the kitchen from the balcony to go pull out the sofa-bed.

You shrugged. “Don’t get views like that in Louisiana… and the air tastes better up here. New Orl’ins smells like swamp gas and urine. Smells like worse come Mardi Gras or Pride.”

Jensen scoffed. “Imagine how bad it’d be if you weren’t beta. I’ve been to Mardi Gras. Smell almost killed me.”

You gave a tight smile. You couldn’t tell him about the nose plugs you generally stuck in your nose during festival weeks and parades back home. Something you wished you could get away with now, but couldn’t do without giving away your presentation. Breathing surreptitiously through your mouth would have to work, instead. “Yeah. Lucky me.”

“Hey, you get the changes to Monday’s schedule?” he asked, not looking up from the pot of coffee he was making.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m shooting with Second Unit and I’m doing the scenes with Jared. All the stuff with you got pulled.”

“Yeah, uh… I'm… huh.” He looked a bit uncomfortable as he looked up and bit his lip. “I’m in pre-rut. It’s early, for some reason. Haven’t been off-cycle since I was still on _Days_, but something…” He shook his head. “Anyway, I’m going to lock myself in my room for a few days. No work for me.” He said it with a smile, but it was forced.

“You want me to get out of here? I mean, I can’t imagine you want some coworker you barely know to… to be witness to… you know, to that.” You felt a bit uncomfortable, yourself, at the thought of being around an alpha in rut, and a bit guilty that your presence might have triggered an early rut in him.

“Nah, it’ll be okay. Like I said, I’m just gonna hole up in my room with some water and a box of protein bars and I’ll hit the gym while you’re at work to get the aggression out. I’m sure it’ll be… I’m sure it’s fine.”

You nodded. “Okay. Well, uh, I’m going to get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything, Ackles. I owe you, so… if you need anything.”

He licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

You had a nervous pit in your stomach as you laid yourself down on your side and listened to Jensen preparing his room. You knew you should leave. Things were going to be difficult if you stayed. But you couldn’t afford to leave. Not only could you literally not afford it, but it would out you as an omega.

You would just have to deal with it.

~~~~~~~~~

“The dude’s been every second week of June and December for as long as I’ve known him. I don’t know what could have fuckin’ set him off a month early, but it fucked up our schedule,” Jared complained the next morning.

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal, Jared. They just moved all of the stuff from next week to this week and this week to next week. No biggie.”

“It’s a big deal because what if he’s sick?” You turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “He’s thirty-six and he’s never had an omega. He’s gonna get sick and he’s gonna go crazy if he doesn’t settle down. That’s just basic fuckin’ anatomy. We figured he had more time but what if this cycle shift is the start of ferality?”

You bit the inside of your lip. No, Jensen wasn’t going feral. His body was just reacting to being in close quarters with an omega trying to hide her genetics. “I’m sure he’s fine… but, you know, _why _hasn’t he got an omega? An alpha that looks like that, that’s as nice and successful as Jensen…” You looked away from Jared, hoping he wouldn’t notice the way your cheeks were heating up. “I mean, I know Vancouver doesn’t have a lot of omegas, but isn’t Austin, like, a haven for them? Because of all the pro-omega laws the mayor put in place back in oh-eight?”

Jared laughed. “He’s waiting for his truemate. I’ve tried to tell him that’s not likely to happen, but he thinks, since I met mine, he’s gonna meet his.”

You smiled, tightly, heart aching a bit at the thought of truemates. Not that you were ever going to find yours while on suppressants, but that was every young omega’s dream, finding that perfect mate. “Well, I’m sure he’ll find her, eventually… definitely before he goes feral. Dude’s a rock. Let’s go get some work done, huh?” You didn’t give him time to respond before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into Jensen’s apartment was like walking into a solid wall of pheromones. The scent that had been driving you crazy for a week and a half was so strong that it stalled out your brain. You couldn’t move for a few long moments, your body refusing to listen to your mind telling it to move out of the doorway. When you realized you were literally drooling at the scent of him, you told yourself to leave. If he noticed the way his scent was affecting you, he’d know you were an omega. Your body was tingling at the pheromones, the promise of an alpha in rut just beyond his bedroom door and after you took that first deep breath, you couldn’t make yourself breathe through your mouth again.

You held back the moan that wanted to escape you, but you couldn’t keep your feet from carrying you down the hallway to Jensen’s bedroom door or the deep breaths you were pulling into your lungs. Deep moans from the other side of the wood forced your eyes closed. You could imagine him on his bed, big hand wrapped around his huge alpha cock, fucking himself in a fit of sexual aggression.

“Y/n.” The strangled groan sent a shockwave straight to your core, slick starting to leak out of your entrance. “I can smell you, Omega.” You grimaced. He knew. “Go away. We’ll talk about it after.”

You tried to move, to turn around and walk away, to go sleep in your rental car or something, but your feet just carried you closer to the door. “I… I _can’t_,” you whispered. He growled and your knees went weak. You grabbed onto the doorframe, resting your forehead against the door. “Jensen, I’ve been trying to walk away since I unlocked the front door. I can’t.”

The door yanked open and you looked up at him, eyes heavy-lidded. “You said you were beta. You fuckin’ lied. You-”

“I couldn’t- People don’t treat- I wouldn’t have the-” you babbled, your eyes traveling down his body to the place where his hand was wrapped around his cock.

“You know how crazy I’ve been? I _knew _you were the reason I went into fuckin’ rut and I thought I’d lost my mind because you were fuckin’ beta, but you _aren’t_.”

“I’m sorry.” Your mouth watered as you watched him move his hand down to the base where his knot was begging to pop.

“Get on the bed,” he demanded, pointing at the mattress.

Your eyes jumped to his. “What?”

“Don’t you get it? You’re mine, y/n. My omega. S’why you can’t leave, why I went into rut a month out of cycle, and if you don’t get on that bed and fuckin’ present for me, we’re both gonna have a fuckin’ problem… because you…” His hand shot out and cupped your cheek, sending an electric shock through your body. “…are about to go into heat.”

You whined as your knees went weak again. He was right. His rut was sending you into heat. The cramps were already starting, your breathing heavy, your mind clouding with lust. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. “J-jensen, you don’t… you don’t want-”

“Not about ‘want’, ‘mega. ‘Need’. Need you. Need my omega. Open your eyes.” You did as you were told without even thinking about it, looking up into his eyes. “I’ve thought you were gorgeous since you walked on set. It’s why I offered my couch up when you were complaining about the motel. Wanted to get to know you better. I’ve been drawn to you… ‘cause you’re mine. I don’t wanna force you into something you don’t-”

“Of course I do, but… if I… if everyone knows what I am, then-”

“I’ll protect you, y/n. No one’s gonna mess with my omega.”

The doubt in your heart was dissipating as the fever started to burn your body up. “You r-really think I’m your-”

“Yes. Mine. Now, take your clothes off and get on the bed.” He stepped backward, pointing at the bed again. Your shirt was over your head before you could blink, your sneakers kicked into the corner soon after. He growled as your jeans fell to your ankles. “Now.”

You scrambled to get your bra off as Jensen leaned forward to grab the waistband of your panties and ripped them down your legs. You were on the bed with your ass in the air within seconds. He leaned down behind you, inhaling deeply. “That scent. How have you been hiding that delicious fucking smell?”

“Korean body wash.”

His tongue slid between your lips, lapping at the slick there and making you cry out. “Not anymore.” He ran his hand across your back and buried it in your hair. “No hiding. I wanna smell you.” His hand pushed your head into the blanket as he lined his cock up against your entrance. “Can’t take it slow this time. Need you.”

“Take me, Alpha.”

He growled again and you whimpered into the mattress as he slid the head of his cock into you. “Gonna take you hard. Make you cum all over my knot.”

“Fuck.”

“_Yes_.” A single thrust had him completely sheathed inside you. “Damn it, y/n. You feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Jay, please. Please, Alpha.”

He yanked your head backward and pulled you up so that your back was pressed against his chest, twisting your head so that he could slit his full lips against yours, making you moan as he claimed your mouth with his tongue. You could feel him pulsing inside of you as his tongue swept across yours. “Mine,” he growled, rubbing his stubbled cheek against your neck as he gave his hips an experimental roll.

“Yours,” you said, gasping.

His hand wrapped around your throat, lightly, holding you up as he started to snap his hips into you in a cadence faster than you’d ever seen outside of porn. He growled as he sucked a mark into the back of your neck. It wasn’t a claiming bite but it felt like one to you.

Part of you, the part that was still clinging to the independence you’d enjoyed as a beta, told you that you were going to hate being _someone’s_. Everything you’d worked for was going to be negated. Your home in New Orleans? Gone. You were gonna have to follow Jensen. Your career? Gone. No one was gonna hire you once they knew you were an omega.

Another part of you, the part you’d been denying since your presentation, couldn’t wait for his knot to be locked inside of you. Couldn’t wait for his cum to be warming your insides. Couldn’t wait for your belly to be round with his pups, his mark on your neck.

“My ‘mega. So wet for me. So soft.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Jensen, please, god, please, knot me.”

“Gonna give you my knot, y/n. So close,” he grunted in your ear as his knot started to inflate, catching on your entrance with each quick thrust.

“So close, Alpha. So close. Need it. Please,” you whined.

He dragged his hand down your body, thick fingers drawing circles around your clit and making you literally scream his name as your clenched around his cock, cumming hard as he shoved his knot into you with one last hard thrust and both of you fell forward onto the bed. He continued to play with your clit as his cock twitched inside of you, letting off spurts of alpha cum into your waiting womb.

His body was heavy on top of yours, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Instead of stifling you, the weight was reassuring. Everything seemed right, enveloped by his warmth and scent, his knot locked inside you.

He kissed along your shoulder before rolling you onto your side. “Gonna have to call Bob, tell him that you’re not gonna be able to work this week, either,” he whispered, running his nose along your neck.

You groaned. “They’re gonna fire me.”

“No. No, they’re not,” he reassured you. “There are anti-discrimination laws, y/n.”

“They’ll find a way. It happens all the time.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “They’re not going to fire _my _omega, y/n. They wouldn’t want to piss me off. They didn’t fire Genevieve.”

“They wrote her character out.”

“They were never going to keep Ruby. She didn’t get written out because Gen is an omega. She was honest from the start… unlike someone.”

You shook your head and twisted your neck to try to see him. “I’m sorry, Jensen. I shouldn’t have moved in here. This is all my fault.”

He scoffed, leaning up on his elbow to look down at you. “Why are you so determined for this to be a _bad _thing, ‘mega?”

“Because being an omega has brought me nothing but pain, Jensen.”

“Sweetheart, what we are is somethin’ special. Why would you want to be-”

“Typical alpha: doesn’t know what it’s like at the bottom of the pyramid.”

“There’s nothing _typical _about me, y/n, and I understand, okay? I’ve seen how omegas get treated sometimes, but things have gotten a lot more progressive and I’m not gonna let anybody mess with you. You’re my truemate, y/n.”

You sighed. You tried to fight the way the words comforted you, but you couldn’t. You relaxed backward into him. “Can we just… can we just get through this?”

Jensen gave a quick kiss to your neck and relaxed behind you, wrapping you in his arms. “No. We can’t just get through this. You aren’t just mine for this rut. You’re my forever.”

You whined at the declaration, covering your face with your hands. “You don’t want me to be your forever, Jay. I’m not-”

He growled, tightening his grip on you. “Don’t tell me what I want, woman. I know what I want. I know what I need. I know what is mine. You _are _my forever.”

You nodded. “Okay. I’m yours. Forever.”

“Everything else… we’ll work on after.” He placed a kiss to the back of your neck and you shivered. You felt him smile against your skin. “This where you want your mark, ‘mega? Or you want it here?” He licked the side of your neck and you moaned. “Can’t wait for you to wear my mark.”

“Forever.”


End file.
